


On Display

by kinky_kneazle



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-15
Updated: 2011-08-15
Packaged: 2017-10-23 17:42:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/253044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinky_kneazle/pseuds/kinky_kneazle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry's not sure he should let this fantasy come true, but there's no way he could say no.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On Display

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was made all the better for being beta'd by [](http://uniquepov.livejournal.com/profile)[**uniquepov**](http://uniquepov.livejournal.com/)'s input. Any remaining errors are mine.  
>  Written for hd_cockbook for prompt **5.2. How To Bring Your Deepest Fantasies To Life, You Pervert  
>  **Contains:** Exhibitionism, rimming, sex**

"I know you can hear them, Harry." Harry _could_ hear murmuring and shifting over the whisper of Draco's voice. He had been blindfolded and stripped before being led to their sitting room and arranged on the chaise, his back against the armrest, his legs stretched in front of him. "They're all looking at you, spread like a delectable dessert on the chaise."

Harry groaned. Merlin help him, but even knowing that this was a terrible idea and would probably lead to headlines in the _Prophet_ tomorrow, Harry was getting hard knowing that people were around him.

"Draco," he hissed so no one else could hear. "I know you're trying to make all my fantasies come true, but I'm not sure about this." He'd only confessed this particular fantasy to Draco after half a bottle of whisky and judicious application of fellatio. After bemoaning the dangers of fulfilling this particular fantasy due to his status as the 'Chosen One', he hadn't expected Draco to go out and make it happen. Maybe his husband was planning to Obliviate everyone in the room before they left.

"Should they watch you touch yourself, Harry? Or perhaps they want to see you begging for my lips around your cock. You always beg so prettily."

"Draco," he groaned, still not sure if he was begging for more, or for an end to this madness.

"Trust me, Harry," Draco whispered directly into his ear. "I won't let you come to harm."

"Please, Draco."

"Please what?"

"Suck me."

"I think they want to see you touch yourself. I know _I_ want to see you touch yourself."

Harry arched up at the words and quickly grasped his cock in hand and began to stroke it, already feeling frantic. He tried to slow down, but his hand was too familiar, the stroke too sure.

Draco's hand pulled at his wrist and he stopped. "That's enough, Harry. I've arranged for all these people to be here for you; we don't want them disappointed."

"No," Harry murmured.

"So, why don't you take care of me for a while?"

Harry nodded eagerly and suddenly there was a cock rubbing over his lips. His position propped up on the chaise left him level with Draco's hips and he only had to turn his head to take the column of flesh in his mouth. But Draco was in the mood to tease and he pulled away, leaving only the salty taste of pre-come on his lips. He could feel the eyes on him and wished for the blindfold to be off, but this was Draco's show. Maybe people didn't want to be recognised, maybe they only liked to watch, not be watched, so he kept the blindfold on and opened his mouth for Draco to push inside.

Draco didn't seem to be in a hurry, so Harry took control. He settled his hands on Draco's hips, holding him tightly as he leaned forward to take that delicious heat into his mouth. He moved one hand onto Draco's cock, adding more pressure, more sensation, holding it tightly the way he knew Draco loved. That low groan at the back of Draco's throat echoed through Harry's body and was joined by whimpers and groans and growls from the people watching. Harry added his own moan and was rewarded by a buck of Draco's hips.

"Enough," Draco said, pulling away. "I want to fuck you."

"Yes, _please_." Harry spread his legs, waiting for Draco to slip fingers and oil inside and open him up in preparation. Instead Draco pulled Harry flat on his back so that his arse was at the edge of the chaise. He knew Draco must be kneeling between his legs, and even knowing it was just his husband gazing lustfully at him left him quivering. Draco spread him even wider, keeping his legs up and out with strong hands under his knees. Then silky hair was brushing at his cock and thighs and balls and Harry knew what was about to happen. "Draco," he breathed, just seconds before a tongue swiped across him and he stopped being able to think.

Somewhere in the back of his mind, he wondered if he was really hearing the crowd around him beginning to wank, sounds familiar from an adolescence spent in a dorm room. They were watching him bent almost in half, writhing and begging, with a tongue shoved up his arse. He was sure he looked wanton. Slutty. He had sweat beading on his skin and pre-come pooling on his stomach and everyone in the room was seeing it and if he didn't stop thinking about those eyes on him, he was going to come from that thought alone.

"Draco, _please_." He finally managed to sound coherent, but he sounded needy and desperate as well, and thankfully Draco heard and didn't keep him waiting.

Long, lubricated fingers speared him and after a moment of abbreviated preparation, it was Draco's cock that was breaching him. When Harry was full and Draco's balls were nestled against his arse, the blindfold fell away and Harry's vision was full of blond hair and grey eyes and that gorgeous grin.

"You can look at them, Harry. It's okay."

Draco started moving as Harry looked past his lover at their audience. He could only see the silhouettes of people standing in the shadows. Men, he could tell that. One stepped into the light and he was surprised at how much he was reminded of Severus Snape. Draco tilted his hips and Harry felt the tension suddenly back in his gut, pooling tight. The man stepped forward, his eyes not moving from Harry's. He raised a finger to his mouth, closed his lips around it and sucked gently as he watched Harry being fucked senseless by his husband.

"Merlin, Draco," was all he managed to gasp out before his orgasm shot through him, arse clenching and cock spilling sticky semen between them. Draco shifted and grabbed his hips, pulling him back again and again, hard and fast and frantic until he shook and pulsed and let out a strangled moan that could have been 'yes', and could have been 'Harry', but was beautiful either way.

Harry looked back at their audience and as he watched, all the figures disappeared with a wisp of smoke.

"Draco?" He nudged the heavy body collapsed on his chest and was rewarded with a grunt. "Your friends disappeared."

"Don't worry about it," Draco mumbled.

"But I do, Draco," he said, starting to panic.

"Did you like your surprise?" Draco asked, seeming to shake himself out of his post-orgasmic torpor.

Harry nodded. "But not if they're going to go sell the story to the _Prophet_ ," he added.

"They were an illusion, Harry. I didn't want you to know beforehand because, well, it would ruin the fantasy. But with your fame, I wasn't sure if you _really_ wanted this, or just liked the thought."

"So, this is just a fantasy on an Engorgement Charm."

"Something like that. You don't mind?"

"I think it's wicked. You're the best, you know that?"

"I do. Now shut up and let me sleep. Keeping that illusion going at the same time as fucking you was really hard."

Harry pressed a kiss to blond hair as Draco drifted off to sleep. He mentally ran through a list of Draco's fantasies. There was plenty there to keep them busy.  



End file.
